


The Day Will End, if You Wait Long Enough.

by et0et0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate title might as well be 'allibede propaganda', At least I think the angst is light oops, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Is there a plot? Heck if I know, Light Angst, T for 'this may be a little too sad', the comfort is more minor but what can a bede do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et0et0/pseuds/et0et0
Summary: Allister won't cry, as he tells himself repeatedly. So, instead, he wanders about aimlessly, until he finds himself in Ballonlea, knocking on a door.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Onion | Allister, Onion | Allister & Saitou | Bea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The Day Will End, if You Wait Long Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where I was headed with this... I think I started writing it with a goal in mind, left it alone for a few weeks, forgot the goal, and continued writing anyway
> 
> Sorry for continuously projecting my angst onto Allister he just happens to me the easiest character for me to write  
> And on the other end of the spectrum is BEDE what am I supposed to do with the trainwreck that's BEDE  
> Forgive me, I'm trying my best lol
> 
> If you need anything tagged, please tell me, I'd love to update the tags and beginning notes :))

The battlefield was the same as ever. Dim. Overbearingly purple. Loud. Overbearingly loud. The usual.

Where the fog rolling over the ground came from? Ha, who knew.

(He did. He knew too well.)

* * *

"So, Allister, how did tonight's battle go?" Bea asked, though her gaze stayed on the plates she was taking out of the cupboard. She had to ask because she was too busy to watch Allister's battle. Such is life as a gym leader, he supposed.

The boy in question didn't even tilt his head up slightly. The only movement coming from his body were the swings of his legs, back and forth, like clockwork. Otherwise, you'd think him dead.

"Nothing's changed."

Allister could feel the air stagnate as his sister hesitated, before continuing with what she was doing.

(Truth be told, Allister only knew Bea was at the cupboard before because he could hear the clacking of plates. Now? She could be on the other side of the region, for all he knew.)

"Oh, come on, there's gotta be _something_ new to take out of it. Some improvement, maybe?"

Had he even improved since he started? Allister genuinely couldn't tell.

"...I don't think so. Nothing felt different."

He could hear Bea sigh.

"Well, if you _really_ don't think so, then so be it. There will be plenty of opportunities tomorrow."

Bea set down the plates, and ladled food onto them- food Allister only registered as curry when he took a bite. It must've been a slow, drawn-out bite, since he felt like there was something looking at him, presumably Bea.

(Well, he thought it was Bea. The look felt different from the stares of the ghosts that seemed to always surround him.)

The curry tasted sweet. It was no surprise, considering his sister. Allister couldn't deny that he had quite similar tastes.

By the time Bea had finished her plate, Allister was left staring at his. Only half empty.

When Allister tilted his now fully-masked face up to look at his sister, his silent gaze said everything.

_"I'm done. No need to save it."_

And so, they put their plates in the sink, swearing that they'd do it later. And so, they bid each other good-night, even if it seemed like there was something left unspoken. And so, Allister left the household, like the wandering spirit he felt he was.

* * *

The moonlight bathing the still town wasn't necessarily bright. In fact, it was depressingly dim. The purple light coming from Allister and Bea's stadium was more than enough to make up for it, however. Combined with the themed street lamps, Stow-on-Side almost seemed... _pretty_. Almost wasn't enough, though. No matter what, nighttime was never comforting, in Allister's eyes, at least.

Yamask were starting to drift up from route 6. Why did that make Allister so scared? The ghosts should've brought Allister comfort. He knew that. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something watching him. It had to be them. Who else would it be?

Allister climbed up the ladder that was nearest to the town square. There, people and their pokémon would play... the boy figured. He never went down there in broad daylight, when everyone else was awake. He couldn't afford to be seen.

With a little struggle, Allister had been able to get onto the rooftop, and with silent steps, walked over to the ledge. He was... so high up. Standing at that height managed to make him dizzy, despite how short he was. So, Allister opted to sit down, and began to swing his legs again, even if it felt like a chore.

Crickets chirped in the background, the only thing signaling any other form of life in the entire city. Even the Tangle, which he could see from there, had more life in it. Maybe he would go visit Bede and Miss Opal, however, he didn't know if he would be able to find the motivation.

Why did he go up to the rooftop, in the middle of night, again? Because it was calming? No, it was anything but.

Allister wouldn't cry. The resulting fog would've been too heavy to see through, and he wouldn't be able walk to Ballonlea through it.

' _Wait, I'm suddenly going to Ballonlea now? Why not, I guess_.'

The stupid rooftop was meaningless since he didn't bring his pokémon to talk with. Whatever. There was no meaning to coming outside at all, anyway.

* * *

"All...ister?"

"Hey."

Bede was the one to open the door when Allister arrived to Miss Opal's house. It made sense, he supposed, since Miss Opal had gotten old a long time ago. She had trouble walking, Allister knew. She was probably sleeping, anyway. So, really, no surprise there, even if the boy desperately wanted to see her. No, no trouble at all.

"Why exactly are you here at 11 pm?" Bede had that stern look, as always. No surprise there, either. Everything was so predictable without the ghosts there to cause mischief, huh?

Allister shrugged. As good an answer as any.

Bede facepalmed as a response. "Whatever... You're here anyway, so there's no point in arguing. Come in."

' _No point_.' The irony wasn't lost on Allister.

Allister made his way into the house. The walls were painted a pretty shade of lavender... if he could consider purple a nice color, at that point. It was once his favorite, but now, he didn't know what to think of that said color, after being surrounded by it constantly.

Allister made himself at home on the couch. Wasn't this the same material those shiny beanbags were made out of? The material wasn't pleasant, but it was bearable.

"So," Bede started, as he began to prepare tea, as Miss Opal would always do. "Why did you come here? If it was to see Opal, you know very well that she fell asleep hours ago."

"...Was bored."

" _Bored_? So you came knocking on our door at 11 pm?"

Allister stared at nothing in particular. "...Yeah, I guess." It wasn't because he needed to talk to someone that wasn't Bea. No, definitely not.

Bede simply sighed, as a grandfather clock that was in a nearby hallway kept on ticking. Allister allowed himself to focus on the sound while he waited.

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock_. What did he describe himself swinging his legs like? Clockwork? Made enough sense. _Tick_ _. Tock. Clink_. When he looked up, there was a cup of tea right in front of him. Not too long after, he could hear the sound of someone sitting on the couch that was on a consecutive side of the coffee table. Allister's right, to be exact.

"You've been staring into space for the past few minutes," he could hear Bede say. "Uh... are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Instead of answering, Allister carefully took his mask off, set it down next to the plate, and picked up the cup so he could take a sip. The tea was sweet. Very, very sweet.

"...How did you know how much sugar to add in?"

Allister's host rolled his eyes, presumably at the lack of a proper response. "I just took a guess."

More moments passed, the only sound breaking the silence being the clock continuously ticking in the background. Allister, having brought his gaze to his cup, still felt eyes on him, though, they seemed concerned.

"You... don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

Scoffing, Bede replied, "I sincerely doubt that," he paused, before continuing. "You tend to be quiet, but never _this_ quiet."

Bede payed enough attention to him to notice? Was that creepy or really nice? Allister settled on the latter. "...Thanks, I guess."

"I- what? What for?"

"For your concern."

"Uh. You're welcome, then."

Allister no longer felt the eyes. He should've felt relieved, but he didn't. Was he just that lonely?

Yeah, yeah he was. He went all the way to Ballonlea just so he could talk to _someone_. Allister hurriedly slipped his mask back on before Bede could notice his watering eyes. At least he wasn't crying just yet. That was good.

Bede took notice of the action, however. "Are you done already? You haven't even finished that one cup..." The other boy looked like he wanted to do something, as Allister sat there cross-legged, his grip to his socks tight. Neither boy made any move. Both had a tendency to be socially awkward, and both knew this. As a result, it didn't seem like Bede knew what to do.

After hesitating, Bede cautiously stood up, and made his way over to his guest. He reached out his hand, retracted it, then opted to sit down next to Allister instead. Allister didn't know if the physical contact would make him feel better or worse.

"You...," Bede started. "...can talk to me, you know. I'm not going to let you suffer inside of my own house."

Allister took a shaky breath. ' _Aren't you supposed to be a gym_ _leader?_ ' he thought to himself. ' _Come on. You can do better than this_ _._ '

But he wasn't sure if he really could.

"If you can't talk, that's fine too, I suppose. You don't have a choice, after all."

It took Allister more seconds of wobbling fists before he could nod in agreement.

"Can I...?" Once again, Bede reached out his left hand. Once again, Allister nodded, now reaching a decision. The boy placed his hand on Allister's shoulder, and lightly squeezed, as if that was the only thing he knew how to do. Knowing Bede, it probably was.

Allister inhaled, before attempting to speak. "Th-thank you. Ag-gain. This f-feels a lot-t bet-ter."

"I'm... glad I can help."

Even if the gesture seemed small, it really was a lot of help. To not be so lonely, for once.

Allister wouldn't cry. He couldn't, now that he had a real reason not to.


End file.
